How She Broke Two Hearts
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: Set after the Ember Island Players. Katara confides in Toph how she feels about Aang. Toph looks at how she feels about Aang herself and reevaluates her situation. Onesided Taang with lots of angst. First Avatar fic so please R&R.


_How could Katara be so stupid?!? What's wrong with her?!?_

Toph sat in a frustrated silence in her room, mulling over the information that had just been confided in her.

"_I just… don't think I like him that way. After he kissed me, I thought that I might. But… I don't know. I know it's awful, but I think of him like a little brother… I don't know. I can't do it… I don't know…" _

Toph punched a wall absent-mindedly. Katara had no idea. No idea how hard this had been for _her, Toph._ She'd sat patiently and let Katara pour out all her troubles. For once she played the good friend and let the older girl vent. She listened quietly throughout Katara's musings, and Katara failed to notice the small dust particles that floated through the air like a gust of wind was turning them into small waves of electricity. Toph tried half-heartedly to make them stop but she just couldn't bring herself to unclench her fist. So her knuckles turned white in slow silent torture as Katara obliviously paced around the room, arms flailing as her raging monologue continued on for what seemed like forever.

Eventually Katara finished and looked to her only female friend for advice, for reassurance. The sudden silence engulfed Toph and she knew a response was expected of her, Katara needed it, so she finally unclenched her now white knuckles and forced herself to appear calm and collected as she said the words she knew she was supposed to say_, "I'm sure you'll eventually figure everything out." _It sounded to Toph as though someone else were saying them, it was so surreal.

But Katara bought it. So she smiled warmly at the younger girl and said, _"I suppose you're right. Thanks Toph… For listening… I mean." _

"_No problem." _she'd replied, or rather, the detached voice that sounded like Toph did. Because the real Toph knew there _was_ a problem. The real Toph curled her toes up angrily as a form of silent protest to her own words - even as she forced a friendly smile onto her face.

Then Katara had excused herself and Toph was alone. Alone to punch the wall and let dust fly unchecked through the air as emotions she failed to show before appeared now on the surface.

Every day Toph had to go on knowing that there was only one boy she'd ever truly liked. Her first real friend. And he barely even saw her. She sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands as tears began to fill her milky white eyes.

She'd finally gotten over him. She'd finally gotten used to _them._ The idea of _them_. Aang and Katara, being together, being a _couple_. She might have been blind, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen it coming. The things he said to her, the way he talked and acted when she was near. Every time she came near him Toph felt Aang's heart rate go up and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Toph thought she loved him. He was smart and fun, carefree, and unafraid. But most of all - he believed in her, right from the start. And as independent as she was, as she wanted to be; the truth was that Aang had saved her from herself. He'd saved her from her façade, and her parents. He'd saved her from her life and gave her a life worth living - she'd never been happy until the day she'd met him. Only in the ring as the Blind Bandit, did her emotions match the true happiness she felt with him. But that always ended. She always had to go home and be someone else, someone tame and helpless; weak. But Aang made her happy all the time - he gave her a life to look forward to. A chance to make a difference and become independent and strong. Free. And it was all because of him and who he was.

And ever since she realized that she felt this way about him. She knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Because he couldn't love her - he loved Katara. And Katara was right for him. As much as it hurt to acknowledge, she knew that Katara was the only one who could make him smile like that, and truly be who he was. If he offered her the chance than Toph could do that too - but she knew better than to hope for their demise. They belonged together. He loved her.

So she forced herself to be happy for them - at least for his sake. She liked Katara too, she could never wish failure upon her friend, even if she was a bit envious of her position. She was prepared for the pain of when they got together, finally. She was prepared to face them and be strong. To love him from afar and be happy because he finally was; even if it made her sad. But what she wasn't prepared for was this.

Katara had been offered everything Toph had ever wanted, and she denied him. She "_didn't know_". And this threw all of Toph's plans off course. Her heart bled, and it broke.

She knew that other girls would have been happy. Other girls would move in now that the competition had forfeited their space, but she couldn't be happy. And so Toph cried, because she knew that she had a better chance with him more so now than ever before. But only because _his_ heart was breaking. Poor Aang. He had his heart set on Katara, and she had turned him down. He must be so depressed. He must feel awful.

And so Toph cried, because she truly loved him - and that meant that she hurt when he hurt. And her heart broke with his.

--------------------------------------------------

 My first ever Avatar fic. I really don'r know if I'm a Tanng or a Tokka fan - but I never really liked Kataang much and this idea came to me after the episode where they go to the play about themselves. ("The something Players" Book 3). So this takes place right after that and Katara is letting some steam off to Toph. Anywayz... please please please review. :) Thanks for reading.

-FA 


End file.
